Demigods in History
Demigods from various points in history, and their parent's point of view on them. Those confirmed to be demigods in the books, such as William Seward, Blackbeard, George Washington and Houdini, are not featured here. Zeus Duke of Wellington; He was relatively average, I guess, but he did stick it to that idiot Napoleon! But really, why at Waterloo? Winston Churchill; A excellent leader, and a son to be proud of Charles De Gaulle; Not as good as Churchill, but still quite excellent Peter the Great; Of course he is one of my kids, he's "Great", and he brought Russia to the west Sam Houston; A quite brave and tame fellow, but really that texan accent was annoying to be honest Charles Lindburg; He was a good flyer, but he didn't exactly lead the fight against the Axis (Hades) menace Poseidon John Paul Jones; A fine lad, he took it to that idiotic son of Athena on the Serabis, and showed that that owl head has no place on my ocean! Dwight D. Eisenhower; A brilliant military commander, he did a lot more than Zeus's kids! Douglas Macarthur; Again, brilliant and better than Zeus or Hades! "Stonewall" Jackson; No, he isn't Percy's relative from his mortal side, and why did he side with Athena's, child..... Ferdinand Magellan; His circumnavigating voyage showed those mortals the true force of the sea and its expansive force. Sadly, he died on land, like a pinned eagle, as Zeus would say. William Drake; What, you thought only Ares had pirate sons? Hades Benito Mussolini; Okay, I admit he was rather, off his rocker, but compared to Hitler, WHO IS NOT MY SON FOR THE LAST TIME (Said by Rick in interview), he's a, nice guy? Napoleon; Bonapart here, however, is one of my pride and joys. He, in simple terms, rules, that's what kids say these days, right? Joseph Broz Tito; He really was a old chip of the old block, okay he didn't really help his brothers and his pals in the war, I guess, but he did manage to stay off the big stage with the Cold War. Demeter Squanto; Eh, to be honest I don't know why I had him at first, but he did so much good farming aid to those poor Pilgrims Eli Whitney; The dear was a genius, but sadly others, misused his invention Ares Attila the Hun; A quite civilized man, but not as great as another favorite of mine... Genghis Khan; Now here is perhaps my favorite son, the creator of the greatest and largest empire of all time, and quite a smart chap at that. Take that owl head! Ulysses S. Grant; A little too smart for my usual taste, but he showed the true power of brute force, and took it to Billy the Kid; I claim full credit for him, no questions! Jack the Ripper; Muwahhaa haaa haaaa (I heart son) Apollo Robin Hood; His archery skills, I really have to commend, though I think one of his mother's family was a Hermes demigod to be honest Joan De Arc; She really did take after her aunt, and she had a habit of visions, that sadly ended her life far too soon. Justin Bieber; WHY ME! Dr. Seuss; Doesn't he give a good laugh, dad doesn't seem to like him for some reason though? Athena Robert E Lee; For one thing, let me be sure to remind you, he was for state rights and his loyalty was to Virginia, not the Confederacy and Slavery. With his numerically inferior forces and his lack of supplies, his many wins over the war were a true show of his genius. But then that stupid son of Ares came in... Simon Bolivar; One of my other genius sons, he was one of the big leaders in the revolutions of South America, with my skills he inherited of course! Leonardo Di Vinci; A genius, he made so many wonderful things, he was even more intelligent that some gods, cough Poseidon, cough Ares, cough Dionysus. Jomo Kenyatta; A son who truly could balance war and peace, but he sort of lost his way at the end, slightly but not as bad as other 3rd world leaders Ghandi; A genius and a peaceful philosopher, I wish Zeus would lay off him a little, he wasn't that annoying for the british! Dr. Livingston; He was a slight airhead, but he was a nice boy Hephaestus Henry Ford; I hate a lot of people, but not him. His invention of the mass production line sped up car, and may I say automaton, production. Aphrodite King Henry 8th; Ah, my son is such a card, wonder why Hera never gave him a son (pout, pout) Hermes Don Nox; I thought It would be obvious..... Ethan Hale; If I never knew a more Athena like son of mine, poetic and brave to the end Miguel Hidalgo; He didn't liberate Mexico, but without him, who knows how long it would have taken. though he never really stole anything of value, I fear his mother raised him too well..... Dionysus I don't like children, if it isn't obvious. Other Walt Disney; the child of Euterpe, the muse of music, hence why Disney movies are filled with songs Comment on Talk Page Category:G-Rated Story Category:Demigods Category:One-shot Category:Comedy Category:Crackfic